Love is our Destiny
350px|center Wenn aus Freundschaft Liebe wird Vor vielen Jahrhunderten wollten die bösartigen Außerirdischen vom Universum Arcanum alle Universen vernichten oder erobern. Als sie Solaris, ein kleines Universum irgendwo am Rande der Dimensionsgrenzen angriffen, stießen sie auf Widerstand. Toa Helios, ein junger und mutiger Toa der Sonne bezwang den ultimativen Lichtherrscher, ihren Anführer und vernichtete Die Arkanen für immer. Die Bevölkerung von Solaris floh mit den Schiffen der Arkanen aus ihrem Universum, dass aufgrund des Lichtherrschers nicht mehr war. Den Flug über war Helios sehr still, denn sein Universum war zerstört worden. Doch eigentlich musste er auch an etwas anderes denken. Seine Freundin Miranda, eine Toa der Sonne, genau wie er, war beim Kampf gegen den Lichtherrscher fast gestorben. Selbst jetzt lag sie noch im Delirium. Und Helios hatte Angst um sie. Große Angst Kapitel 1 Helios betrat den Raum, in dem Miranda lag. Sein Herz pochte schneller. Er hatte sich das Bild der jungen Toa in der vergangenen Nacht dutzende Male ins Gedächtnis gerufen. Sie lag da, auf dem Boden mit Wunden übersät und flehte ihn an, ihr zu helfen. Über ihr stand der Lichtherrscher und hob eine seiner großen Klauen, um sie zu töten. Helios hatte ein Zorn gepackt, wie er ihn noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte, und dieser hatte sich Sekunden darauf in einem gewaltigen Nova Blast entladen, welcher den Sol-Matoranern nicht das Geringste antat, und Miranda auch nicht, den Lichtherrscher aber in tausend Stücke riss. Ohne sie hätte ich es nicht geschafft..., dachte Helios. Ihr Anblick hat in mir ungeheure Wut erzeugt auf den, der ihr das angetan hat. Er setzte sich auf einen weißen Stuhl der vor Miranda´s Bett stand und sah sie sich an. Ihr schien es nicht wesentlich besser zu gehen. Sie redete leise im Schlaf. Die Erinnerung an die Dinge die ihr der Herrscher angetan hatte schien sie in den Träumen zu verfolgen. Besorgt sah Helios zu, wie sie unruhig hin und her zuckte um den unsichtbaren Hieben des Lichtherrschers auszuweichen. Vorsichtig hob er die Hand und legte Miranda die Hand auf die Kanohi. Sie glühte. Helios wollte die Hand wieder zurückziehen, doch dann besann er sich eines anderen. Er strich ihr noch eine Weile sanft über die Wangen, behutsam und vorsichtig. Er durfte sie jetzt nicht wecken. "Helios...Helios! Hilf mir! Bitte hilf mir!" flüsterte sie im Schlaf. "Miranda, es ist alles gut. Der Lichtherrscher ist nicht mehr!" erwidete Helios. Auf einmal schreckte Miranda auf. "Helios!" rief sie. Helios nahm ihre Hand. "Miranda, leg dich wieder hin! Du hast hohes Fieber!" sagte er. Miranda sah ihn eine Weile lang an, ihre Augen glänzten feucht."Helios, du hast mich gerettet..." Helios errötete. "Miranda, das hätte jeder getan!" murmelte er. Doch Miranda sah ihm weiter in die Augen. "Nein, Helios, das hätte nicht jeder für mich getan! Du hast einen Nova-Blast erzeugt! Du hättest sterben können! Du wärst fast gestorben! Für mich!" Helios erinnerte sich. Der Kräfteverlust der auf den Nova-Blast folgte, war enorm. Er wäre wirklich fast gestorben. "Du hast recht..." sagte er leise. Miranda legte sich nun erschöpft zurück ins Bett. "Miranda..." Doch sie hörte ihn nicht mehr. Kapitel 2 Unruhig zuckelten die Weltenschiffe durch den Raum. Nirgendwo war ein Planet zu sehen, dar auch nur im entferntesten bewohnbar schien. Helios schritt unruhig durch die Gänge des Schiffes. Die Sol-Matoraner brauchten einen Ort zum Leben, jetzt wo Solaris nicht mehr existierte. Und sie hatten auch nicht für die Ewigkeit Nahrung. Außerdem brauchten sie Medizin für Miranda. Helios seufzte. Ihm war es früher nie aufgefallen, aber er hatte sich immer sehr wohl gefühlt wenn Miranda bei ihm war. Er erinnerte sich an die Zeiten als Matoraner. Er war als erster Toa geworden, und sie hatte zu ihm aufgesehen. Kurz darauf wurde sie auch zur Toa, und die beiden waren daraufhin immer beieinander gewesen. Und alles war in Ordnung bis Die Arkanen kamen. Es war Helios immer noch ein Rätsel, wie er einen Nova Blast hatte erzeugen können,ohne sich vorher mental darauf vorzubereiten. Das war eigentlich unmöglich. Und dann waren da noch die Worte von Miranda, letzten Abend: "Du hättest sterben können! Du wärst fast gestorben! Für mich!" Helios war überrascht von Miranda´s Worten. Sie hatte fast geweint, als sie das sagte. Hatte sie etwa Angst um ihn gehabt? So wie er um sie? Kurz spielte Helios mit dem Gedanken, sofort zu ihr zu gehen, aber dann verschob er es auf später. Miranda brauchte noch immer Ruhe. Andererseits....er würde sie ja nicht stören. Außerdem hatte ihn ein Verlangen gepackt, ein Gefühl, das er nicht kannte, aber es sagte ihm, dass er zu Miranda laufen sollte, und bei ihr Wache halten sollte. Er entschied sich dafür, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Zimmer in dem sie lag. Kapitel 3 Miranda war aufgestanden. Sie hatte genug Kraft aufbringen können, ihre Maske zu aktivieren. Die Parrax bringt dem Träger Glück, und so war zum Glück das Fieber gesunken. Die Wunden waren auch rasch verheilt. Nun hatte sie sich etwas umgesehen. Sie hoffte, auf Helios zu treffen, aber sie fand ihn nicht. Also ging sie zurück in das Zimmer, warf die blutigen Verbände weg und sah aus einer Art weißlichen Glasscheibe hinaus ins All. Sie sah nicht viele Planeten hier, aber viele Sterne konnte sie sehen. Sie vermisste die Sternenvögel. Früher, als sie noch in Solaris lebten, waren sie auf den Rücken von Rallis, dem Sternenvogel von Helios geritten. Rallis zog immer einen golden glühenden Sternenstaubschweif hinter sich her, der am Firmament glitzerte. Als Helios ihr das stolze Tier gezeigt hatte, hatte sie sofort ein Bild von ihm gemacht. Dieses Bild trug sie bis heute bei sich. Sie hatte es in ein Amulett eingelassen. Helios gegenüber hatte sie immer gesagt, es sei ein Glücksbringer, aber in Wirklichkeit sah sie sich jeden Abend das Bild an. Helios war darauf, wie er Rallis im Nacken kraulte. Sie seufzte gedankenverloren. Sie mochte Helios. Sehr sogar. Aber was würde er zu ihr sagen, wenn sie es ihm gestehen würde? Würde er sie einfach auslachen? Nein, bis jetzt hatte sie ihm noch kein Wort gesagt. Sie traute sich einfach nicht. ---- Helios öffnete leise die Tür. Er sah, dass Miranda augestanden war. "Hallo, Miranda. Geht es dir wieder besser?" fragte er. Sie drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm um, dabei rutschte ihr ein runder Gegenstand aus der Hand und schlitterte über den Boden. Helios hob es auf. Es war das Amulett, dass sie immer um ihren Hals trug. Er wollte es ihr geben, da merkte er, dass es einen Mechanismus hatte. Er drückte auf einen kleinen Knopf, und das Amulett sprang auf. Ein Foto war darin. Helios fuhr zurück. Da war ER drauf! Miranda trug ein Amulett, auf dem ER zu sehen war um ihren Hals! Schnell klappte er das Amulett wieder zu und gab es Miranda. "Hier, dein Glücksbringer..." sagte er tonlos. Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte